The Missile
by CharmedPluto
Summary: A little one shot that came to mind while listening to "Missile" by Halsey


He sat atop the Walls as everything was crashing down around him. This man, a lone Titan with power beyond measure watch from his post as the City's walls began to crumble. The Fallen combine houses had been invading for nearly an hour. The world was almost silent around here. His eyes were shut, clutching a single scrap of cloth in his hands. The cloth was scorched and torn, barely recognizable anymore. He'd retreaded here only able to save this single scrap of cloth. No weapons. No grenades. No ammo. Not even a blade. He thought back to better days when Hell wasn't right at his door. A training session. He was younger. She was too. And Shaxx loved both of them. They had trained together. Lived together. They had been on many missions together. Ate together, drank together. They had also even loved one another in the most passionate of ways. She was a feisty Hunter, and he was a stoic Titan. The two of them would train together as much as possible. Unlike most Hunters, she favored the fist like he did. Though where he was strong she was precise. She knew a more fluid martial art, almost like a dance. His fighting style was rigid and didn't have room for variation. She taught him that sometimes going with the flow of a battle was the path to victory and he taught her that sometime the best way to best your opponent is to simply barrel through them. They had learned very much from one another, and had a bond far beyond that of friendship. Arc lightning sparked around him. A rage filled his blood. The wall rattled as a Spidertank blasted at it with the full force of its ordnance. His eyes opened, two glowing blue irises of lighting and sorrow. She wouldn't be forgotten this day. She will not have died in vain. Using his Light and his Lift ability he blasted into the sky, flying straight up as a second round slammed into the wall where he stood only a moment ago. Thoughts raced through the Titan's mind as his body soared into the heaven. He remembered Shaxx talking about this ability that turns one's own body into a deadly ordnance. A Fist of Havoc was powerful, but Thundercrash, was unbelievable. One's body was a missile during this great super meant for destroying everything around them. If 5 Fists of Havoc all landed in the same area, then one might achieve the explosive destruction caused by a single Thundercrash. His sorrow peaked as he reached the apex of his initial launch. He brought his legs up shifting his weight backwards flipping over now falling head first. The Arc began to surround him once again, this time in a brilliant streak of blue light. As he gained speed, his rage began to build. He'd never see her smiling face, never feel her soft body against his own when they slept. She wouldn't have his back anymore, there would be no gutsy Hunter to save him from doing something reckless. No more Countdown exhibition matches in the Crucible. No more Nightfall strikes. No more patrols through the Cosmodrome or Mars. No more adventures, no more looting Golden Age caches together. She was always looting Caches. She wanted to know so badly who she once was but never made it her number 1 priority. If she had time to search she would. They'd done everything together. They 'd even hunted and slain an Ahamkara together. The Fallen, the dirty rotten scavengers! Those ruthless bugs would pay for what they had done today. If he survived this reckless decision he would storm their flotilla and slay all of them. There was a moment of rage so intense his vision went red. His momentum continued dragging him to the ground. And it was in this red haze of rage that a moment of clarity struck. He heard her voice. That constant nagging voice telling him to cool his jets, to calm down and approach any situation with a level head. Titans shouldn't be reckless and they damn sure should never be heartless. Despite it being broken, he did still have a heart. His heart was hers for all times, and her heart his. Even in death, she would always be with him. His fist clenched the cloth, the last scrap of her cloak, and raised his free hand over his head leading the way now. Any second, he would hit the ground, or the Spidertank, or a Fallen squad. They wouldn't survive. Revenge was a bittersweet, and she had told him that when someone wrongs you, the best way to take vengeance was to live well. He would defend this city to his last breath. When he died his final death, he would find her in the afterlife and they'd be together forever. A massive blast of arc energy lashed out around him, atomizing everything within 40 feet of him. He rose to a knee. An army of Fallen continued approaching the wall. He shook off the shock of slamming into the ground and began approaching the army heading towards the City she loved so much. His pace quickened. And he leapt into the fray for one last brawl.


End file.
